Games
by tiawy316
Summary: In a world where the members of the Team are on the other side of the law, they form a team that the League never seem to be able to catch. But behind the masks, one of the members is secretly passing information to the League, while another hides from the monsters inside. But are they really on the side of evil, when most of them stand on the line between good and bad? Very AU.


**This is something that popped up randomly. Things may be changed un the chapter, as this is a developing plot/idea.**

**Read the footnotes after reading the chapter.**

* * *

Artemis sat inside a jail cell. It wasn't like it wasn't a normal thing to happen, just that she was much more annoyed at her dad. Of course, it was his fault that the police had gotten her. The police! They never seemed to be around. It was only the Justice League. But of course,she had the worst luck ever, and probably just ruined her reputation.

A policeman stood outside of her cell. Artemis wasn't paying any attention to him. She was eyeing her weapons on the table behind him. Her precious black bow and quiver was just laying there. Along with her gloves, boots, and utility belt.

Artemis' dad was Sportsmaster. The guy who had involved children into the game. The villain game. At first people didn't believe it. But soon, they knew it was the unbeatable team of Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Alice.

Artemis herself was the youngest. But she wasn't the youngest person who had gotten themselves into the game.

Of course, there was the Titans. A team of teenaged supervillains, founded by the bird boy himself, Robin. Sportsmaster had never liked the team. There was a time when Artemis had admired them. When there were only a few people.

Now, Artemis just paid them no mind. Of course, it was her Dad's fault once again. He had ways of changing the way she and her sister lived their life.

Artemis had met them once. When they had beat them to a precious gem, worth far more money than the others, and she was sure that the Titans had done it just to annoy Batman and the Justice League.

She had never expected to meet them again.

* * *

Artemis sat in her cell, waiting. The footsteps of the guard became a rhythm, and it became something that didn't unsettle her. Good. She focused on the footsteps, and closed her eyes. Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in, Breath out.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound was quiet, like someone rapping on the bars of her cell. But when Artemis opened her eyes, no one was there but the guard.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A sequence of taps. Morse code. Artemis leaned closer to the bars, listening even more carefully.

_We're here to help y-_

The guard looked at her suspiciously. Then, almost as if he had been attacked by an invisible enemy, his chin jerked upward like he had been punched, and dropped on the ground, unconscious.

Artemis stood up almost immediately, her body tense. A creaking noise came from the air vents outside of her cell. Her eyes twitched to the area, expecting anything. Well, almost anything.

What she didn't expect was the boy in a cape with a 'R' over his heart. The rest of the Titans followed him out of the air vent. One problem, there was only four people. That meant one of them, probably the invisible one, could be anywhere.

The teens stood close, flanking their leader, Robin himself. Artemis remembered only two of the others when she had last seen the team. Impulse, and Red Hood. **(1)** She backed away cautiously, even though there were metal bars separating them.

Artemis stepped back once again, but instead of bumping into the wall, she bumped into something alive. Something human. An arm wrapped around her, and a hand pressed a foul smelling cloth to her mouth and nose. Chloroform. Holding her breath, Artemis tried her best not to breath the poison.

Sportsmaster had taught her how to escape this. But full on panic surged through her veins. Her lungs threatened to burst, and she opened her mouth to take in oxygen.

Instead, nausea swept through her mind, and blackness overtook.

* * *

_"The Titans have taken action again."_

_"What now?" You say._

_"They busted out a league villain. She was going to be delivered here tomorrow. You know Alice? Sportsmaster's kid?"_

_"Who doesn't?"_

_"Contact some others. The Titans need to be taken down."_

_The comm. link cuts off. You press down on the brake as you reach your house. Or actually a mansion._

_You step out the car and walk into your house. The place is empty. You flick on the light in the hallway where the bedrooms are. Stifling a yawn, you open the door to your son's room. And as usual, he isn't there._

_Clothes are strewn out on the floor, an extra bow and quiver lay on the bed._

_It's normal, so you don't pay any mind._

_You walk out of the room, and you don't notice that the mattress has a small bump in one corner, as if something had been shoved underneath._

* * *

Artemis blinked as her eyes met the bright light shining above her. She was sitting on a chair, and raised her head so she wasn't staring into the light. Her hands were handcuffed behind her.

Robin stood in front of her leaning casually against the door, the only exit out of the room.

"So _Alice_, do you know why you're here? Or maybe, I should call you Artemis."

Artemis' eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She questioned. Panic came once again.

"It wasn't that hard." Robin shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

"Bad, bad, Artemis. I'm the one interrogating you. Not the other way around. "

"What do you want?" Artemis growled.

"Simple. I want you, on my team."

"What?"

Robin sauntered closer to Artemis and leaned over her.

"I know all of your secrets. I can give out all of Sportsmaster's secrets. I can tell the world, about how he used to abuse you and your sister. And I, can let you get your revenge."

Artemis' throat restricted. "Why would I want revenge? Against my own Father?"

Robin snarled. "Not Sportsmaster. The Justice League. The so called _superheroes _that did nothing when you needed help."

"Why? Do you have a reason to hate them?"

"I think I do. And I know you do. What did they do when you saw the scars on your sister's back? What did they do when he gripped your wrist hard enough to break? What did they do when your Mother was shot? Nothing!"

"Don't bring my mom into this." Artemis' eyes prickled. _Don't show weakness. Sound confident. Don't let the enemy twist your thoughts._

"Are you in?"

Her throat was dry. But there was something burning in her heart, something like anger. Something that she knew was the want for revenge.

"Yes."

* * *

It only made Artemis more unsettled when she found out the Titans used an old Justice League base that they had completely reprogrammed. She and Robin walked through the hallway. The boy had been pretty glad when she had accepted his offer, and was now leading her to the others.

Her foot steps echoed through the hallway. Apparently, their base was called 'The Cave'. How creative.

The hallway lead to what looked like a living room. The rest of the team lounged in various places. One was sitting on the couch sharpening arrows, another was shoving his face with hotdogs. One of the Titans sat on the couch watching static on the television. The only other girl was standing anxiously, watching her and Robin as they walked in.

"Aright team, welcome our newest member, Alice!" Robin announced with fake cheerfulness.

The one who had been eating hotdogs snorted. Artemis finally realised that he was one of the Titans she had seen. Red hair, a domino mask, and wearing completely black with a large stripe of yellow around his waist.

"What is she, some sort of fairy tale fanatic?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." Artemis said. She couldn't be too hostile now. Robin had told her to try her best to become friends.

Robin sighed. "Alice, this is Impulse. Impulse, please don't harass her."

Artemis just glared.

"This is Red Hood." Robin said, pointing to the archer. "That's Raze."

Red Hood was also a red head. He looked up in greeting. A dark red cape and hood covered his body - hence the name. Raze averted his gaze from the television, and glared at her with blue eyes. She noticed he looked strangely like Superman, but wearing a T-shirt and absolutely no spandex. Meeting his gaze for only a moment, Artemis turned her head to look at the girl.

Red hair, blue cape, green skin. A martian.

"Are you sure you aren't related to Martian Manhunter?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I'm not!" The girl glared.

Of course. A martian. She was the one who had tapped the morse code. The one who had captured her. Artemis glared harder at the girl.

Robin stepped between them.

"Alice, meet Nightmare. Nightmare, meet Alice."

"I know who she is." Nightmare stated.

Artemis was about to reply, until the smell of food burning spread through the air.

"Your cookies are burning." Raze said to Nightmare.

"Hello!" Nightmare flew out of the room.

Artemis muttered under her breath. How did that girl even survive a day on earth?

"Don't underestimate her." Robin eyed her warily. "Otherwise you'll know why people call her 'Nightmare'."

"Right, because I'm _so_ scared of a girl that can read my mind."

"You should be. Keep your secrets well guarded. The things you love the most can become your worst nightmare." **(2)**

* * *

Artemis plopped herself down next to Red Hood. The archer paid her no attention, and continued to sharpen his arrows. Metal arrows, a twist in the shaft on some, clearly made to cause more damage.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Isn't it obvious? You're an archer too. Unless your Daddy sharpens your arrows for you." He stated dryly.

"I'm just trying to be part of the team."

"Well stop trying. It won't work."

And with that note, he stood up and started walking away. A gust of wind hit her face as Impulse sped up to Red Hood.

"See Roy, I told you she wasn't good enough!"

"Your name is Roy?" Artemis blurted.

"Great job." Roy muttered.

Nightmare stepped up. "Since your on our team, I think you have a right to know."

Artemis raised her eyebrow. Just seconds ago, the girl had been cold and guarded. Now she was acting all nice?

"I'm M'gann." The martian said. "Impulse is Wally, and Raze is Conner. Or Kon-El."

"What about Robin?"

"Only Roy and Wally know his real identity."

Artemis raised her eyebrow once again as she turned to look at the younger boy.

"Goodnight." M'gann said abruptly, and hurried out of the room.

Conner and Roy exchanged looks. Robin just sighed and continued hacking on the main computer.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing." Conner stated. "I'm going outside to search for anything suspicious."

"That means he's angry." Wally mouthed to everyone else in the room.

"Take someone with you." Robin said, not looking away from his work.

"I choose you." Conner grabbed Roy by his arm, and dragged him towards the exit.

There were a few seconds of silence, before Artemis had to ask.

"What got him mad?" She asked.

Robin glanced at Wally through his mask.

"Well, it's a long story." Wally said cautiously.

"We've got time." Artemis said.

Robin finally looked away from the holographic screen. "See, when M'gann was still on Mars, these other martians took her and experimented on her. They took the deepest and darkest parts of her mind, and made a fake life form, that was generated by M'gann's mind. Only she can see him and hear him, but if M'gann allows it, he can take control of her, and cause her to do some 'bad' things. And once M'gann regains control, she won't remember any of it. Another problem, was-"

"Wait," Artemis interrupted. "What does this have to do with Conner?"

"You'll see." Wally said, dragging the words as if he were talking to a two year old.

"The other problem," Robin continued. "Is that M'gann doesn't remember being tested on. And no one has the heart to tell her. She thinks that the life form was always there, when he wasn't. But the worst part, is that M'gann trusts him completely. Which is a big, big problem. He's made up of the evil inside of M'gann's mind. He can turn her against us, and take full control of her powers. They'll be able to shatter minds completely, until the victim is nothing but a body, a person whose identity was stripped away completely."

"And you still let her on your team!?" Artemis was almost shouting. Someone so dangerous, good on a team, but far too unstable.

"But we trust her. and all we have to hope that she trusts us." Robin shrugged nonchalantly, almost as if he had just told her a fairy tale.

"What about Conner?"

"He just doesn't like it when people get told to do things by others." Wally said. "Because M'gann always listens to _him_. But the rest of his story is for him to tell."

"Just one question." Artemis said. "Why does Conner look so much like Superman?"

The two boys exchanged glances.

"Like Wally said, that's for him to tell you."

* * *

_You wait until the others have gone to bed. Then, you open up the holographic computer and start sending files to the Justice League. Your team doesn't know this. Your team doesn't even know there's a mole. You've hid it well for a very long time. But you know that the Titans will find out that there's a mole on their team._

_Because that's what the League told you. The League's 'Young Justice' team will intercept yours tomorrow. They'll reveal some things that they know about the Titans. Because now you know that you have everyone the League wants in the Titans, the real action will finally start._

_You start covering any evidence that you've used the computer systems. Then, you make sure that the cameras that send video footage to the Justice League are functioning._

_It's nearly Twelve o'clock, and you grin._

_Time for some fun._

* * *

M'gann lay wide awake in her bed. Her ears twitch for any sign of people walking through the hallway. No foot steps. Good.

"You can come out now." She whispered.

Almost like teleportation, a figure appeared in next to her desk on the other side of the room. Pale white skin, the top of his head bigger than usual, with see-through skin that revealed a large brain. He looked like an alien. Just like how M'gann actually looked. A gruesome blend of flesh and colours.

_'Hello M'gann.'_

_"Hi Psimon." M'gann spoke to him telepathically, just like how she usually did. Psimon said that it would be bad if her friends knew he existed. And Psimon was always right._

_'You need to work harder to gain her trust.'_

_"You mean Artemis."_

_'Yes. Once you have, we can become powerful. More powerful than any other Martian. We can show those green martians that the white ones are better.'_

_"How will we do that? Some people don't even take us seriously!" M'gann protested as she stood up. "And what about my friends?"_

_'Do your friends really trust you?' Psimon asked._

_"Of course!" _

_'Then why are they trying to make you take those stupid pills?'_

_"They said the pills will make me stronger. It will make us better!"_

_'No,' Psimon snarled. 'Those pills are designed to destroy me!'_

_"How could they?" They were her friends! M'gann couldn't believe it. She wouldn't let them hurt Psimon._

_'Tomorrow we can get our revenge. But today, lets do a little more 'preparation'. That way it will hurt them a little more.'_

_"I-I guess."_

_'Listen to me M'gann, who do you trust more? Your team, or me?"_

_M'gann stood up a little bit straiter. "You. After all, you're always right aren't you?"_

_'Yes, yes I am.'_

* * *

**(1) It took ages just to find a suitable name for them. So I made Wally into Impulse, and Roy into Red Hood. Most of you would know who Impulse is, but I only made Roy become Red Hood because his daughter became Red Hood in Kingdom Come, and probably because I read Red Hood and the Outlaws. I don't mean to replace Jason and Bart in this story, but I promise they might show up later. Or if I decide to continue this story.**

**(2) M'gann's powers will be explained later in the story. I've written about how Psimon sorta takes over her body, but I will show how she normally uses her powers, which will basically explain why she has the name 'Nightmare'.**

**I think this is either the worst, or the best thing I've written. Probably the worst, but whatever. This story is probably moving on too fast...**

**Please R&R. Also, look at my first account: 11Unknown11**

**Thanks!**


End file.
